The present disclosure generally relates to a device and method for monitoring the water level in a fire hydrant. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a detector connected to a fire hydrant that communicates signals indicative of water present in the fire hydrant, as well as the status of the detector, to a central computing/network system.
Presently, several devices are available in the commercial marketplace for determining whether or not water is being discharged from the hydrant due to theft, leaks, and/or removal of the hydrant itself. Present detectors sense the presence of water by detecting flow across sensors, voltage drop across sensors, and the like. Additionally, present detectors are not remotely monitored.